


The Sock & No Sock Required 到底要不要给丁丁穿袜子

by asadeseki



Category: The Social Network RPF
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, M/M, Plot What Plot, Pseudo-Exhibitionism, extremely unrealistic, the sock falls off, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:51:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>点梗：<br/>安德鲁和杰西参演的电影里有非常暴露的性爱场面。<br/>杰西的角色是个受，声音特别勾人，安德鲁瞬间就硬了，他从来没想到杰西能发出这么淫荡的声音，虽然他知道只是角色需要。<br/>两人全都裸着，杰西试着忽略安德鲁勃起的下身，但是那玩意儿一直在蹭他的大腿，搞得他也硬了。<br/>安德鲁无意识地叫出他的真名，不过X导演也没有喊停，于是他们就继续下去。<br/>事情发展越来越脱离轨道。<br/>妈的，安德鲁高潮了。</p><p>以下情节均为虚构……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sock & No Sock Required 到底要不要给丁丁穿袜子

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whitedatura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Sock & No Sock Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/194341) by [whitedatura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedatura/pseuds/whitedatura). 



_ **穿袜子版本** _

 

冷静，杰西告诫自己。你都和安德鲁拍了无数场亲热戏了，这次没什么大不了的。只要演出来就好，性爱场面很正常，其他演员都能熬过去，你没问题的。虽然羞耻，而且大部分人都不会跟同性拍这种戏，不过这也是他接下这个角色的初衷。他又不是第一个喜欢上对手戏演员的人，而且有摄像机在场，不会勃起的，对吧？

 

安德鲁穿着一件奇怪图案的浴袍走出来，杰西知道他里面什么也没穿。天啊，这一切都是怎么发生的？！他已经坐在廉价的床垫上，周围是看起来同样廉价的汽车旅馆布景，又不能站起来逃走，一切都太晚了，太他妈的晚了。值得安慰的是，安德鲁看起来也很紧张，他不自在地走到床边。

 

“还好吗？”他低声问杰西。

 

“说实在的我现在一点儿也不好，”杰西紧张地绞手，试着表现出他的角色很高兴终于把安德鲁拐到床上了。

 

“呃，你基本上会——会被遮住——”

 

“如果遮住我的不是你的身体的话，我会很欣慰的。还有如果我不用发出很多呻吟就好了。”

 

安德鲁忍不住笑了，换了个姿势站着，等待工作人员准备就绪。“至少你还穿着内裤呢，我只有一只袜子，而且还穿在不该穿的地方。”

 

真棒，现在他脑子里的画面全都是安德鲁在他上面扭动，丁丁上还套了只袜子。以后早上起来穿袜子的时候，就会想起安德鲁的丁丁。完美。

 

“好了，各就各位。我们就从亚伦把杰森推到床上开始，用力但是不要太暴力，就像我之前跟你们讲的，”导演约翰说，“这一次我们拍完整的，一直到高潮部分。”杰西抖了抖，回想起之前他练习高潮叫声的时候，安德鲁不停嘲笑他，还讲了好多《当哈利遇到莎莉》的笑话。

 

在场工作人员一共就六人。杰西非常希望这部片子能多一点投资，人多的话就不会感觉这么亲密了，也不是说现在很 _亲密_ 啦，但是老天啊他要怎么熬过去？！那句话叫什么来着？“躺下想想英格兰”*？根本没用啊，一提到英格兰他就自动想到安德鲁。

 

_*lie back and think of England: 一般是给被强奸或者不愿意做爱的人的建议，此俗语初次使用是在爱德华时代的英国，母亲会在女儿婚礼当晚跟她说这句话，因为一般来说那是女孩的初夜，大意为：想想孩子们能给国家做出多少贡献（当兵啊做医生啊之类的）。_

 

他瞟了一眼安德鲁，发现他紧张地吞了口水，脱下浴袍走到标记站位，面对杰西，背对摄像机。杰西艰难地控制自己不去看那只袜子。

 

杰森，杰森，你是杰森，杰西一遍遍提醒自己，你是杰森，那是亚伦，你从遇到安——亚伦的第一天起就想跟他滚床单，现在你们就要滚了，难道不是好事吗，虽然亚伦现在有点生气，可是人们不是常说带着怒火的性爱最爽了吗？杰西沉浸在混乱的思绪中，几乎没听见约翰喊“开始！”。

 

安德鲁怒气冲冲地把他推到床上，“你刚才在干什么？”他嘶哑地低吼，两人的脸不过咫尺距离，他一手抓住杰西的胳膊，一手撑在他肩膀上方，“我他妈的就转过去一分钟你就让里克给你买饮料了？”

 

“亚伦——”

 

“闭嘴！”安德鲁用力亲吻杰西，力道大得要淤青，膝盖抵在杰西大腿中间，“这 _就是_ 你想要的，对吗？说话！”

 

不用假装，被安德鲁的喑哑嗓音一吼，杰西的脊背就一阵发抖，“我想要，”他闭上眼睛低喃，灯光把他的眼皮照得通红。

 

“大声点，”安德鲁抓住杰西的下巴，迫使他睁开眼睛。他全身的重量都压在杰西身上，本该很痛的，但杰西反而感到身体里窜起一股热流。除了他愤怒的表情和炙热的视线，杰西只能看到瞪大黑眼睛的安德鲁，而不是亚伦。

 

安德鲁头顶的吊杆话筒让杰西很出戏，不过他还是说出了正确的台词，那是他这辈子最艰难也是最容易的一句话，“我想要你，想要你，只要你，”他几乎在啜泣，将四年来偷偷摸摸的暗恋和注定得不到回应的绝望倾注在这短短几个字里，伸手按下安德鲁的后颈，交换了一个惩罚性的吻，舌齿交缠。

 

他依稀记得自己应该弯起膝盖，脚撑在床上借力用下身贴紧安德鲁哦老天啊他的阴茎肯定是忘记这一切都 _不是真的_ 了可是如果他不这么做的话导演又会喊停，那样更糟糕， _更糟糕_ ，因为他不得不跟大伙解释。他的脚在光滑的床单上滑下去好几次，幸好他还是做到了，继续仰头大声喘息，当他被布料覆盖的阴茎擦过安德鲁的胯骨时，他真的呻吟出声。

 

安德鲁低吼一声将火热坚硬的下身压向杰西，抵在他的大腿上，那只愚蠢的袜子早就掉到凌乱的床单褶皱里了。

 

肌肤相碰，他们同时僵住了，睁大眼睛望着对方，幸好摄像机拍不到他俩的脸，然后安德鲁再次亲吻他，不再试图撑起身体，而是紧紧贴合他们的胸膛、胯部、大腿，一边舔弄杰西的嘴唇。

 

他们中的一个人应该说一句话的，但是杰西已经完全不记得了，他把手埋进安德鲁的发间，另一手环住他的背，安德鲁急躁地将胯部抵在杰西的腿上，不规律地顶弄。或许他还记得自己的台词，因为他呻吟着拉开距离，然后说——“ _杰西_ ，”那完全是安德鲁的语气，而杰西已经想不起来自己的角色叫什么了，反正肯定不是杰西。

 

没人喊停，也没人出声，杰西只能听到自己的呻吟和安德鲁在他耳边粗重的呼吸，两人肢体交缠太久，他有点吃力。安德鲁的阴茎慢慢地在他的大腿上滑动，皮肤上沾满了滑溜溜的前液。杰西的内裤也湿透了，那种奇怪的布料摩擦感快要让他像个激动的青少年一样高潮了。

 

他听到一阵“啊——啊，啊”的声音，随后意识到那是自己发出来的，而且完全不是在演，他只是无法控制自己，因为安德鲁正在他颈边吹气。他的牙齿擦过杰西的下颌，杰西不由自主地弓背顶起下身，大声呻吟，一半是安德鲁的名字，还有一半胡言乱语。

 

“ _杰西_ ，”安德鲁低吼，握紧拳头，杰西感觉到一股温热湿黏的液体喷射到他的腿上。

 

安德鲁整个身体放松下来，压在杰西身上，他快要被压到床垫里了，有点呼吸困难。他闭上眼睛听周围的动静，完全不想知道他们在干嘛。刚才他妈的到底发生了啥？

 

当他再次鼓起勇气睁眼，工作人员都走了，某个好心人还把浴袍放在床边。“呃，”他试着在安德鲁身下扭动，现在他只能想出一个不合时宜的笑话：袜子根本没有什么卵用。

 

“好吧，现在我知道了，羞愤而死这种事情从实际上来说是不可能的，”安德鲁在他耳边喃喃，杰西能感受到他说话时胸腔的震动，他俩汗湿的胸膛还紧紧贴在一块儿呢。他试着不去想还有其他的液体。

 

“我九岁就知道了。呃，我——我很抱歉。真的，真的对不起。我太恶心了以后都没脸面对你了。”

 

这句话让安德鲁从杰西的肩膀上抬起头，盯着杰西，杰西当然不能看他，于是毅然从安德鲁耳边看向天花板。安德鲁抬起一只手，指节轻轻擦过杰西的脸颊，这个动作太温柔了，杰西的心跳不禁漏了一拍。安德鲁缓慢又坚定地说，“我很抱歉拍戏的时候发生这种事，但我不后悔这件事发生了。”

 

杰西胸口涌起一阵暖流，震惊地瞪大眼睛，安德鲁低头贴上他的嘴唇，温柔地、虔诚地亲吻，不像之前那样，而是完完整整的 _安德鲁_ 。

 

“我们好像忘了几句台词，”杰西擦着安德鲁的嘴唇试图组织语言。

 

“是的，”安德鲁笑眯眯地承认，“我们可以回酒店排练。最好先洗个澡，或者，你懂的，在洗澡的时候，我们可以更深入地了解角色。”

 

杰西笑了，“好啊。”

 

 

_**不穿袜子版本** _

 

 

从片场回酒店的路上，杰西试着用这段时间重新思考，然而从坐上出租车后座开始，安德鲁的手就放在他的膝盖上，慢慢往上摸，停在离公共猥亵罪还有三英尺的地方。杰西被搅得忘了约翰是怎么坏笑着让他们回去休息“收拾一下自己”。

 

而且安德鲁不停看他，隔一会儿就傻笑，好像杰西是他这辈子见过最美好的事物，杰西也忍不住回笑，好像安德鲁是 _杰西_ 这辈子见过最美好的事物，这一点是真的。

 

“我房间还是你房间？”安德鲁把杰西从车里拉出来，热情得快要扭伤他的胳膊了。

 

“我随意，”杰西一路跌跌撞撞被安德鲁拉进大厅上楼梯，其实他还挺贴心的，至少记得杰西不喜欢坐电梯。“你知道，我不会反悔的，”他实在是觉得自己的胳膊要被扯断了。他本可以松开安德鲁的手，但那感觉太温暖，他们手指交缠完美贴合，松开的话就太可惜了。

 

“抱歉，”安德鲁回头说，一边推开三楼的门。他试着掏出房卡又不松开杰西的手，这想法挺可爱的，但是不切实际。终于，他们进了房间，没有导演，没有吊杆话筒操作员，没有出租车司机，只有他们。

 

杰西居然觉得还不错。

 

他把安德鲁按到门上亲吻，享受肌肤相亲的快感，安德鲁挺身环住他的腰。他的性器兴奋起来，显然很期待接下来的事，之前他把弄脏的内裤扔在片场拖车里了，现在他的阴茎顶在牛仔裤拉链口，有点不舒服。

 

“杰西，杰西，”安德鲁发现了，于是单手扒拉下杰西的牛仔裤，脱到大腿处，另一只手紧握他的手腕，有点疼，但是杰西想起拍戏时安德鲁压倒他的情景，莫名的兴奋。

 

“它们太——太脏了，”杰西解释道，“明天我要烧了它们。”

 

“不，”安德鲁手心搓弄杰西的龟头，前液已经濡湿头部，杰西不仅屏住呼吸，安德鲁松开他时，他呜咽一声，伸手抓住安德鲁的皮带不让他走。

 

安德鲁轻笑，拉开杰西的手，十指相扣，“我觉得我们应该到床上去，多练习一下——”杰西踮起脚尖吻他，灵活地搅动舌头。现在的场面有点可笑，他的裤子脱了一半，肿胀的阴茎难受地抵在安德鲁的皮带扣上，但安德鲁被他轻咬嘴唇发出的声音让这一切都不重要了。

 

这次是杰西先推开他，不耐烦地蹬掉牛仔裤，再次伸向安德鲁的皮带，这一次安德鲁没有反对，并加快脱衣速度，杰西一把拉下他的裤子和内裤，报复似的脱到他的膝盖处，安德鲁想要抗议，但是当杰西蹲下来含住他的肉棒时，所有词句都淹没在高声呻吟中。

 

杰西转移了安德鲁的注意力，好集中精神想办法以不太丢脸的方式得到他想要的。或许含着安德鲁的阴茎帮助思考会很奇怪，但他对自己的口欲滞留*也没办法。

 

_*口欲期（口唇期、口腔期）（oral stage）：从出生～1.5岁左右。这是个体性心理发展的最原始阶段，感兴趣于从吮吸、吐出、咀嚼、吞咽、咬等口唇活动中获得快感与满足。口欲期的重要性不仅在于饥饿需求的满足，更重要的是口腔粘膜的刺激。如果这个时期口欲的满足不当，这时就会发生滞留现象，又称作口欲滞留（oral fixation），即人虽然继续成长或到了成年，但仍希望得到和早期阶段相同的满足。也就是说，由于滞留，人未被满足的口欲，成年后仍会努力寻求替代性满足，如嚼口香糖、咬指甲、吸烟、喜欢狂吻、滥吃东西、嗜酒等。_

 

他闭上眼睛舔舐安德鲁阴茎上的每一条脉络，舌头在龟头处打转，被前液的麝香味刺激得有点发抖。他把龟头塞到嘴里一次次顶弄口腔内壁，小心地不让牙齿磕到肉棒，闻着它，想着它，感受它在舌头上的分量，杰西内心一阵悸动与兴奋。

 

“杰西，杰西，停，停——下，”安德鲁大声喘息，推杰西的肩膀。他啵的一声松开肉棒，一条银丝从他嘴角连到龟头。他抬头看见安德鲁殷红的嘴唇和放大的瞳孔，“我想，如果你想的话——我想——天啊，我脑子一片空白。”

 

“很好，”杰西再次倾身舔舐马眼。

 

“噢天啊，停下，”安德鲁低吼，手指插进杰西蓬乱的发间按向自己，“我不是什么青少年了，要是现在就射的话——会——噢操，停！”很显然这次他是认真的，抓着杰西的头发拉开他。那股钝痛让杰西更性奋，他的阴茎跳了一下。

 

“起来，”安德鲁命令他，松开杰西的头发，后者舔着嘴唇摇摇晃晃站起来。安德鲁凑上去亲他，“好了，现在去床上，”他把杰西转过来走向正确的方向。

 

杰西拉开被子坐下来，听到背后的衣服摩擦声，“脱掉衣服，”安德鲁在浴室里喊道，杰西应了一声。房间里很凉爽，不过他的发抖跟这没关系。

 

可能杰西真的、真的很喜欢安德鲁命令他。

 

这对他被性欲冲昏的大脑来说很有帮助——接收命令让他没空去思考或反省，只要跟着感觉走。

 

安德鲁光着身子走出来，在床头柜上捣鼓什么，粗声说道，“躺下，”杰西期待地颤抖，在床上不安扭动。

 

安德鲁爬到他上方，抓住他的手腕举到头顶，单手按在床上，“就这样别动，”啊，安德鲁知道杰西想要什么，他会打理好一切。

 

打开润滑剂的声音听起来有点远，好像是在杰西头顶几尺距离，这让他们正在做的和接下来要做的事情有种不真实感。

 

“这是你想要的，对吗？”安德鲁低声问，与他们拍摄的性爱场面呼应，然而这一次安德鲁是真心询问杰西，是否真的想跟他做爱。噢天啊当然了，他梦寐以求。杰西觉得自己的声音不太有说服力，只能点点头。“我已经想了好久了，”安德鲁承认道，手不安分地在杰西身上滑动，他掐住杰西一边的乳头，杰西脊柱窜过一阵愉悦的酥麻，呜咽着顶起胯部。

 

安德鲁表情有些凶狠，他低头舔舐杰西的乳头，另一只手向下探去握住他的睾丸，杰西瑟缩一下。“张开腿，”他贴着杰西的胸膛命令道。杰西顺从地动腿，阴茎跳动着在腹部留下一串湿痕。

 

安德鲁把他的腿掰得更开，杰西没有意识到自己的手又放下来了。安德鲁再次抓住他的手腕按回床上，同时向他后穴探进一根手指。

 

“你要我抓着手，还是自己放好？”安德鲁诱惑地问，同时把手指插得更深。

 

杰西已经无法组织语言，安德鲁找到了他的前列腺。幸好他还抓着杰西的手腕，不然杰西早就伸手去摸自己的阴茎了。

 

接下来的几分钟，他只记得自己的呻吟和呜咽，安德鲁不停提醒杰西不要乱动手，同时又插进两根手指，杰西越来越吃力，实在受不了了，他的性器需要抚慰，他想要安德鲁填满他的身体，“求你了，安德鲁，求你，”他不停地哭叫，声音已经不像他自己了，某个不羞于恳求的陌生灵魂占据了他的大脑。

 

安德鲁抽出手指，杰西感到一阵空虚失落，他做错什么了吗？不过安德鲁只是笨手笨脚地摸出一只安全套，手指太滑了，试了好几次没拆开，最后还是用牙齿撕开的。杰西非常想伸手触碰他，但他不能，安德鲁让他把手举在头顶。他只能看着安德鲁戴上安全套，挪回杰西张开的腿间。

 

“准备好了吗？”安德鲁低头注视杰西，他猛点头，大腿夹紧安德鲁的胯部。安德鲁极其专注地把肉棒顶进去，杰西咬住下唇呻吟。感觉真好，太好了，虽然有点痛但是那不要紧，他现在非常想抚慰自己的小兄弟。杰西呜咽着表达这一意愿，安德鲁没有注意，他正忙着推进最后一点，终于全数没入杰西的身体。

 

安德鲁抬头看到杰西咬出齿痕的下唇和迷乱的眼神，非常满意。

 

“动吧，”杰西膝盖顶着安德鲁的臀部，试着直起上身靠近他。

 

安德鲁把肉棒抽出一点，又慢慢插进去，满足地叹息，然后双手撑在杰西肩膀两边，用力操弄他。杰西不停地被戳到前列腺，眼冒金星。

 

当杰西再次睁开眼睛——他也不知道什么时候闭上的——安德鲁正盯着他依旧听话地放在头顶的手。安德鲁发现杰西在看他，于是低头重重吻他，胯部动得越来越快。“摸自己，”他在杰西唇边喘息。

 

保持一个姿势太久，他的肩膀又酸又僵，但他还是伸手环住自己的阴茎认真地撸动，他的性器已经完全被不断渗出的前液湿润了。没过多久，他就眼前一暗，双腿夹紧安德鲁的胯部，哭叫着射了一身。安德鲁快速抽插几下，虔诚地呻吟，“杰西，”与他一同喷射出来。

 

“操，”杰西喃喃道，一只手仍夹在他俩身体之间，他极度敏感的阴茎正在经历最后一波高潮，抽搐不停。

 

安德鲁脱力地趴在他身上，脸埋进他的头发，“我得休息几个小时才能来第二发。”

 

“呃，”杰西半推着安德鲁得肩膀，口齿清晰地说，“你快要压扁我了。”

 

安德鲁抽出性器，翻身下床，走向浴室。杰西喘着气伸直双腿，浑身酸痛，身上全是黏糊糊的液体，他也没力气去在意了。

 

安德鲁考虑得很周到，他拿了一条湿毛巾出来给杰西清理身体，杰西伸手试着自己来，被安德鲁拍走。擦完杰西身上的湿汗和精液，安德鲁把毛巾扔在地上，一手撑起上半身，另一只胳膊搭在杰西的胸口。

 

“嗨，”他对着杰西的脖子吹气。

 

“嘿，”杰西若无其事地回道，假装忘记十分钟前安德鲁还让他摸自己。

 

“这不是，”安德鲁抬头，嘴唇擦过杰西的下颌，“这不是一次性的，对吧？”

 

杰西笑得直抖，“实际上这是第二次，”他忍不住纠正。

 

“我很认真的，不要开玩笑，”安德鲁说，“请给我一个正经的回答，杰西，不用照顾我的心情，我已经习惯失望和伤心了。”

 

杰西有很多话想说：他很想安德鲁，他爱安德鲁很久了，他喜欢安德鲁总能理解他，但他最后只憋出一句，“别傻了，安德鲁，当然不是一次性的。”

 

光是这句话就让安德鲁兴奋地把他吻到窒息，幸好杰西没有把自己想的都说出来，不然安德鲁可能就高兴到爆炸了，而他就是第一个见证者。

 

他们肯定都睡过去了，因为当他再次睁眼时，房间完全黑了，除了透过窗帘的昏暗路灯。安德鲁翻身，把杰西揽进怀里，满足地叹息。

 

“那个，明天的戏，”杰西沙哑地说，“或许我们可以，在开拍之前，我们可以……”他说不下去了，安德鲁美好的裸体就依偎在他身边。

 

“在你的拖车里排练一下？”安德鲁单手支起脑袋，低头微笑看着杰西。

 

杰西脸红地点点头，“可能这样袜子就不会掉了，”他补充道。安德鲁仰头大笑。

 

 

 

-FIN-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者选的导演原型是约翰·卡梅伦·米切尔（《摇滚芭比》、《性爱巴士》、《爱，让悲伤终结》），因为《性爱巴士》有真实的性爱场面，当演员不受控制的时候，他应该不会阻止他们。


End file.
